Not Before I Tell Him
by Agent Penguin
Summary: Don’t take him from me before I can tell him!


A/N: just some simple drabble that I came up with in English when I should have been writing an essay about something or other. And let me know if you want a sequel. I may have an idea.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Friends belong to the great mind of J.K.R. I simply use 'em as me puppets.

Enjoy!

"It hurts," he whispered in a pain filled voice.

"I know, love, I know. Just hold out for a few more minutes. Just until they come back for us. Can you do that?" Severus asked wishing he had a potion or something to ease his brat's pain. "Harry can you do that for me?"

"It hurts," was all Harry said. "Please make the pain go away."

"I will, but you must stay with me," Severus said pulling Harry's body closer. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes. Too much of Harry's blood covered him, flowing freely from his abdomen. Severus wiped the sleeve of his cloak over Harry's sweaty forehead.

"Did I kill him? Did I win?" Harry suddenly asked. His green eyes were glazed over and unfocused, but they met Severus's black ones without breaking contact.

"Yes," Severus answered instantly, gently threading his fingers through Harry's mess, matted hair. "Of course you won. Voldemort is never coming back."

"Good," Harry said before clenching his eyes in pain. "I'm so tired Sev'rus."

"Please, Harry, please stay with me," Severus begged, trying to keep Harry's wound from bleeding. "You _must_ stay with me!"

"Sev'rus," Harry whispered, "Sev'rus…I…lov—"

"Harry? Oh god please _no_! _Harry_!" Severus frantically searched for a pulse on the teen's neck. "Please, he's too young. I never got to tell him! _Don't take him from me before I can tell him_!" he broke off in a sob when he realized that Harry was gone. Severus pulled Harry's body to him and cried into Harry's neck, wishing he could feel the beating of Harry's heart against him.

"Severus," a voice whispered to him, but Severus ignored it.

"Severus, come back to me," the voice was louder and familiar. Severus looked up.

Riddle Manor stood tall and menacing in front of Severus, casting a dark shadow over him and Harry's body. The Riddle's headstones sat crooked and crumbling from age and the Final Battle not too far away. He heard the voice calling him again.

"Harry?" Severus gasped looking down at the body in his arms.

"Come back Severus," but it wasn't Harry talking to him. The Harry in his arms lay motionless like it had been. The voice was coming from the darkness around him, for it was darkness that now surrounded him. The Manor and graveyard faded into nothingness and Severus couldn't see anything but an obsidian void. He moved to pull the still warm body closer to him when he realized his arms were empty.

"Harry!" Severus called flying up into a sitting position covered in sweat and panting.

"I'm right here Severus," a voice called out to him in the dark. A hand hesitantly reached out and was placed on his shoulder. Severus moved in the dark in search of his bed partner. Harry shifted towards him and Severus crushed the younger wizard into his bare chest, sobbing silently, still terribly shaken by the dream.

"_Shh_," Harry soothed quietly. "It was only a dream."

"No," Severus croaked buried his head into Harry's neck, just like he had done in the dream. He was unable to let Harry go, still unsure if what he saw was really a dream.

"Yes," Harry confirmed. Harry reached up and stroked Severus's damp hair. "It was only a nightmare. I promise you I'm fine." Two thick candles on either side of the bed lit and they were bathed in light.

"Lay back Harry," Severus said in a shaky voice. Harry did as he was instructed and Severus bent over his flat stomach. His large nose almost grazed the smooth skin as Severus inspected the unblemished surface. He reached out and felt Harry's abdomen before closing his eyes and sighing, laying his head on Harry's chest.

"Severus—"

"_Shhh_," Severus whisper, "just let me listen Harry, please." Harry fell silent as Severus listened to the steady thumping of Harry's heart, allowing the sound ease his fears away.

Harry soon noticed Severus's deep, even breathing that told him the older wizard had fallen asleep. He looked down at the dark head and placed a kiss upon it before pulling the blackest up around them and settling back onto the pillows behind him. With a wave of his hand the candles went out and he sighed, allowing sleep to claim him, but not before he heard Severus whisper, just barely audible:

"I love you."

A/N: I wouldn't hate some R&R's. In fact they would be much appreciated!


End file.
